1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window molding for an automobile and more precisely it relates to a window molding which serves as a rain gutter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, on opposite sides of a roof of an automobile are provided gutters in which the rainwater flows therealong. However, no gutter is provided at the conjunction with the front and the rear windows, so that the rain falling on the roof partly falls down on and along the window glasses of the front and the rear windows. During the travel of the automobile, a large part of the rainwater which falls on the automobile body is collected onto the window glass of the rear window.
However, the rainwater falling on and along the rear window glass worsenes the rear field of view of a driver through a rearview mirror.
It is known to provide projections which extend upward toward the roof on window moldings which cover the connecting portions between the vehicle body and the window glasses in order to receive the rainwater falling from the roof in a gutter defined by the projections, as disclosed for example in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 55-36037.
However, such projections provided on the moldings are undesirable from the viewpoint of safeness and cause an undersirable wind noise.
The primary object of the present invention is therefore to provide an improved safe window molding which can prevent the rain on the roof from falling down on the rear window glass and can prevent the occurence of the wind noise.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a window molding which can be attached to the vehicle body so as to follow the curved profiles of the window frames without causing undesirable deflection etc.